reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2ks4
Page moved to blog. Heey 2ks4, I think you made an error moving the page "Armadilo_and_Thevies_Landig_Glitch" On the page it says you moved it to: User blog:Rocket.Richard09:Armadillo and Thieves Landing Glitch When I open user blogs, it has a / after the name instead of a :, I tested it on another wiki and it only works if a / is placed before the blog name. Btw congrats on your new badge :D Thanks, Hmm... When you get a chance, can you pop into chat? I've got some questions to ask you about some Red Dead category goodness... Not sure what wiki I'll be on, but I'll be somewhere. :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Messy Pages Merging Hey, 2k. I'm slowly whittling down the list of messy pages, but I've got a question about something. Some of the pages are up for merging. They are Kit, Domesticated Horses, Wild Horses, and Solomon's Folly (mission). I wanted to know if I should go ahead and clean them up anyway, or wait to see if the merge passes or not. I know the merging of articles is something that doesn't get a lot of attention around the wiki. Your opinon?--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I'll take a closer look at each of them, and try and decipher whether or not I should clean them up. Thanks for your help.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) One year you contributed to the wiki for a year? eff me-Woodydemise8 02:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) User infobox blog hey 2ks, just wondering wether or not you could comment on my blog, as your ranked 3rd on this wiki, I would be intrested to hear what you think :) helping you only 19:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 new story Hey 2k, I've a new story! Click my profile link, then go to blog and click on my story. P.S. Please comment. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 13:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Request Hi 2ks4, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Red Dead Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as Red Dead Redemption) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Red Dead Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the wiki on our main page and add this Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. http://images.wikia.com/cheevoarchive/images/d/de/Cheevo_Archive_Wiki_Small.png [[User talk:.50CalAssassin|'.50CalAssassin']] 04:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Cheat question If I use cheats on one file will I still be able to collect trophies on another file if I use the same disk? Rdr lover1000 14:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm so Ashamed! Alas, I am guilty of luring this wave of story-writing vermin upon the wiki. :) That's really cool, though, man. Later, I'll go through all of my story blogs and add the navbox to them. Catch ya' later.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 22:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Grant Avery in Railroad camp Hello 2ks4, I had a question about the pictures of Grant Avery in the Railroad camp. How did you manage to get him to appear. Because I've been to the railroad camp for several times and I'ven ever encountered Avery. Did you play a round of Arm Wrestling or what did you do to get him to appear? :D Greetings MitchMaljers - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 12:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) posse page missing from posse lists hi there, sorry if my posse page caused any foul-up on the wiki( im new to this), just a quick question: what exactly is the status of my posse page now? it doesnt appear in the alphabetical search lists for posses, it only appears if i type in the name into the main search bar. is there a way to return it to the way it was before i removed the "Posse:" from the title, so that posse:Kilkenny County Regulators will appear with all the other posses beginning with the letter "K"? again, my apologies if i caused a problem, i had no idea.any help would be greatly appreciated. cheers! Mucksavage84 18:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks!! hi again, thanks for the help with the page! again, sorry for any problems caused by my fiddling! cheers! Mucksavage84 18:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Block thanks Hello 2k, THANK YOU SOOOOOO much for blocking that contributor guy, jeez he was awful. Plus, whose page did he blank, and also, how can I lock my page from editing? Thank you! AJ1776AJ1776 16:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi 2k, Thank you sooooooo much, however, what if the same idiot comes as a registered user, and again vandalized it. Will u block him permanently? Also, how did Hobbes restore my page? How could u do that? "Hola Señor" thats the one, he's the one who vandaled my page! He needs a permanate block, if not a very long time. Thanks AJ1776AJ1776 01:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Interview Section I gotta hand it to ya, mate, that looks pretty fuckin' sweet. Excellent work! Spawny woulda loved it... - JackFrost23 20:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Undead Overrun I know Spawny is dead and all but she got 20000 somethink in UO you said. I got 40000 just sayin and like im 12 but yeah whatever just saying. Daniel123Shaw123 20:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Hello 2ks4, thanks a lot for lifting my block! I am more responsible now andlook forward to becoming more involved in this wiki. Once again, thank you. :) Look at this! Some dope head just left an EXTREMELY long comment on one of my blogs and reading it is giving me a headache. He/she repeated the same thing atleast fifteen times before saying something else and in some parts of the comment the person is praising my blog for "how well written it is" and then calling it "poorly written" and "hideous" in other parts. This person must have snorted a swimming pool full of crack or something. Check it out. I'm not sure if someone was doing this for fun or as a joke, but whatever it is it's gonna give alot of people a headache trying to read it. "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 06:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 06:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Hi 2k Did you ever read any of my blog posts but there should be a rule where if you don't like the blog post then don't read it and can you also tell the other administrators to Ban Harsh comments on my blog posts Hey wath is your psn i like free roam ALOT myself :D but i suck at competetive play though :O Flavio Sirasa (talk) 14:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) 1 More thing my psn is sirasa6 talk to me there if u wanna in here it is a bit confusing ^^ Flavio Sirasa (talk) 14:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hey I wrote a blog here! Maybe comment on it? http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Milkman/What_Makes_the_Cowboy_Cool --The Milkman | I always . 21:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Block Could you please block this guy? His edits have been less than helpful. --Kastera (talk) 21:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate the help getting my posse on the list. Thanks again. Nation of Domination (talk) 18:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Blocking Thanks for the heads up. :) Queyh (Talk) 06:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Is this possible? Think this can be possible or just a cohincidencia? John Marston may this based on John Farson protagonist of the series of Stephen King "The Dark Tower"--Marco Aº 11:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Quotes I have every quotes from Sheriff Bartlett's Journal. If your need, I can unloap the images.--Marco Aº 15:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Help Me Out? Hey, do you have a YouTube account? Reply back to my talk page if you do, or want to at least. --The Milkman | I always . 23:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) As do I. I haven't uploaded any videos yet, but I do comment a lot. --The Milkman | I always . 19:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Just asking Hi 2k, So listen (or read :P), Several months ago I asked Hobbes about adding 'Personality and Traits' section to character pages. He liked the idea and told me to ask Jack about it, but Jack sent no response, and now Hobbes has retired, so I'm asking you, a senior admin, about starting this project. BTW, as Leah has been inactive for over two-three months, I think we should move to the 'Inactive Admins' list. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting for message, but I think this would be a wonderful idea, and I would love to contribute to the character pages about their Personality's and "Traits" :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 17:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking about a paragraph, set under the 'Interactions/Story' heading. Dutch has already a part of a 'Personality' section, under the heading 'Philosophy'. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::And the first part of this project has started. Check my sandbox. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll clean Bill's personality off spoliers. But, the 'character bios' page on the R*'s website just shows a screenshot of the character with a short sentence. It also lacks Bill. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer in revolver Hi, 2ks2 what name is the multiplayer of Red Dead Revolver on this wiki?--Marco Aº 16:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :TXK. In the article on trains, the train driver in Red Dead Revolver is Hank Pullman.--Marco Aº 06:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Items Hi 2ks4, I've erevy item's image but in Spanish. If you need to temporarily upload the photos.--Marco Aº 15:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I had an idea. I think, I'm going to crop images with Photoshop. We will remove the description and price to write in the article is not written twice--Marco Aº 19:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Items Hello, I have uploaded on my channel, videos that I record. It is a good guide to know where they get all objects of Red Dead Revolver.--Marco Aº 11:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :So I'm playing "Red Wood Revolver" with Manny Quinn. I thought all the characters replaced but only replaces Red Harlow. :I also wanted to let you know, I'm playing with XBOX and there is an item that is not on PS2. The item is "Trofeo" (Trophy) and unlock "The Coliseum" as multiplayer scenario--Marco Aº 13:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Manny Quinn Hello, you've been able to unlock Manny Quinn? I've played three times and has not yet appeared. I just finished Red Wood Revolver mode. I only mode "Very Hard", tomorrow I will begin to see if I can unlock the character--Marco Aº 16:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned for insulting underaged. You just called people underaged brats... and you ban him? Not yourself? Typicial admin. Just for the record, to be on a Wiki you have to be 13 and over. So its not 18+ Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 14:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Brat is and insult Yes, you called them 'brats'. Saying a poor job raiseing them. That's and insult. 19:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Article Heyo, As u probably know I have created a new article Unnamed Chinese Woman. Is it alright? Thanks! AJ1776 04:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oops, I forgot to login :P AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re re: unnamed Chinese woman Sup, Alright, thank you. However, is there any chance that we can find her name out, as we did with the others? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 16:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Manny Quinn I have completed the game 4 times (all four game modes) but I have not managed to unlock Manny Quinn in the Sheriff Bartlett's Journal--Marco Aº 18:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :"Win a match after being on fire for six minutes". Ops, I did not know how to unlock it. Now ... I do not know how to make it burn for six minutes--Marco Aº 19:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unnamed chinese woman What about "breaking into the disc" like with the Dutch's gang members. Would that work? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 20:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Hi, Wikia Contributor 202.68.95.225 has been vandalizing articles recently. I have deleted his work, but would u consider blocking him? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 21:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Uncle I'm sorry, but why are you so sure that Uncle is not Red Harlow? As for me, it is quite possible. Of course, nobody can know for sure as there is no official information, but, in fact, there is a great chance of this possibility.Yevgeniy (talk) 20:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I believed that this is the same universe because of the campfire stories, but when I read this "Chronological Canon", I understood everything. I'm really sorry for my ignorance. As for Showdown Mode article... I'm always happy to help this Wikia when I know something. I edited it from my memory as Red Dead Revolver is a game of my childhood and I have passed it many times. Yevgeniy (talk) 22:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Manny Quinn Great. Thanks, I will try to do it tomorrow.--Marco Aº 19:13, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Red Dead Revolver on PS3 Could you tell me how much is Red Dead Revolver in the PS Store? Yevgeniy (talk) 19:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Cheap enough. Thanks, I'll think of buying it. Yevgeniy (talk) 12:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Unheardmoss0 (talk) 22:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) SORRY sorry i should undo all the mistakes i did Unheardmoss0 (talk) 04:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC)SORRY my idiot friend deleted the hole Cheats in Redemption page ban him befor he stuffs up more stuff sorry 202.45.119.25 A Wikia Contributor Vandalism Hello, Some bastard wiki contributor posted nasty stuff on the RDR cheats page. I don't know how to undo all of it. Just wanted to tell u AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:50, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Block You also have to block 119.224.79.168 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Cheats_in_Redemption?action=history--Marco Aº 13:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) John Marston quote Hey 2k, Recently, I've been thinking, should we change John Marston's main quote? I like "people don't forget, nothing gets forgiven." But I feel as if "I left the gang after the gang left me." Fits his personality/story/role. Do u think so? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 20:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RERE: John Marston quote Hello, Ok, thanks for the relpy. However, im confused as to why the quote is so "well". Wouldnt the other quote be best 'cause thats really why t.his story is happening. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 13:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey 2k, Would u wanna plan a time to chat? The last time I clicked into a chat room was sometime last year I reckon :P AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the response. I hope to see u at one point :) Undoing edits Why did you delete at Javier Escuella,Bill Williamson,Dutch and that (killed) at the end of the mission? Your avatar?!? Is that a John Marston lego, is it real?Fortu (talk) 06:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, I was going to buy it, anyway thanks. Fortu (talk) 14:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Nicknames I did not give Williamson a nickname Billy the cowboy by its self. But De Santa calls him like that ,in the mission Civilization at any price he says Who is this man you hunt? This Billy the cowboy and his Mexican friend plus i delete Dutch page couse i was thinking its sould be mm i dont know... Forgive my English. Please just don't Block me... Billy cougar Some of Billy cougar's recent edits have added information that I do not know how he could have possibly known, leading me to believe that some info might be made up. Could you look into it and message me with your thoughts? Thanks for the help. Queyh (Talk) 22:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the input, and I do think most of his edits have been helpful. Here are some that I didn't understand: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Raul_Hernandez?diff=282883&oldid=282879 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Smiley_Fawler?diff=282894&oldid=282821 http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Lynch?diff=282896&oldid=282824 Thanks for the help. Queyh (Talk) 04:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Also, could you confirm this information for me? I don't know if it's him or not. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Felipe_Carriedo?diff=283044&oldid=281631 Queyh (Talk) 21:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ohh now i get it, thanks for teling me. But why does Governor Griffon never called Griff in game only in journal. And i never seen Raul Hernandez novere but El Matedero. Affiliation Request Hi there, I am Saddex, a.k.a Norrlanning96 as my username says. I am one of the the main admins at the Just Cause Wiki. The game IPs are not too different in gameplay, and we have a lot of different users that are, or at least have been active here on the Red Dead Wiki, some more important, for example User:Annonnimus. Why not affiliate? People may easier find our wikis, and both of us may rise in Google search rankings. (I posted this on User:JackFrost23s talk page before, but he seems not too active) - Norrlanning96 16:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) (My main signature is a custom admin signature, so I don't use it here) Billy C. At the rate he's editing, I can't fix Billy cougar's edits fast enough. On top of that, many of them majorly change information on the page, and I can't confirm most of the old or the new. I'm overwhelmed. Get back to me as soon as possible with, hopefully, what you think should be done. Thanks. Queyh (Talk) 20:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Queyh, I can, I've been correcting or reverting most of his edits, so don't worry, I've contacted llan as well though ;) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 20:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) will i be blocked by adding pictures to my profile From Billy aka Bill Cougar Cody Witlow is in Major characters category could you please undo that? From Rulertoner How did you become a wiki Administrator